Dark Places
by Dark Impact
Summary: Warning, it contains Sexual content and graphic scenes of rape. Please do not read if you fell disturbed. Mikey took the wrong fight, even his brothers got involved. What will happen now?


***Warning for sexual content and rape. Please forgive me if this is a little too much.^^'* **

**This one is requested by "thelovedone120" **

**Request finally done *phew* I'm sorry I've been so lacking in updates and stuff. I've been busy and ...less motivated hehhe^^'**

**But hopefully I plan on updating lessons of life so don't worry for those who are waiting for it. **

**The story could be confusing...its constantly changing scenes but I hope it won't cause any problems. So without any further talk... happy reading ^^ **

**_Tmnt_**

His breath was stuck in his throat. Sweat dropped down his forehead like an open tap. His eyes wide and blurry. Body shaking under the shadow of the person who was infront of him.

He wanted to scream so loud but he knew no one will safe him. This was the end of the line. He was nowhere near home. Nowhere near his brothers. No one to save him now.

He wished he had listened to his brother who told him to stay out this mess. But he didn't know how he ended up here. His mind wasn't working properly. He was trying hard to remember that how he got here but the only thing his mind was focusing on, was the blade that was at his throat.

The chilly air of the night struck against his bare chest. It was totally quiet...the calm before the storm type silent.

"Anything you want to say dear Michelangelo?"

He spoke as his hands roam over the boy's petite body making him shiver in horror at what was to come for him.

**_TMNT_**

Raph eyes circled and looked at all the guys he was surrounded by. They were all covered in tattoos and had punk style clothing. A few older than him, a few of his age and only a handful looked like they were younger than him.

He somehow knew this wasn't gonna be like the last times he'd battled these guys. Sometimes he wondered why were they so hell bend on him..

Scratch that...he KNEW why these punks were after him!

It had been about a month since Raph and Leo caught these jerks bullying Mikey. They never knew it was going on until Bradford, the leader of these punks, was caught beating up Raph's baby brother Mikey.

Raph took them time everytime and Leo helped. But this only lead the punks to piss Raph off. Sometimes Raph would beat them and sometimes he would get beaten but when every Leo was around...they couldn't even breath. If people thought Raph was a ticking bomb than Leo was a volcano at the verge of eruption. He might have looked calm and composed but when ever he lost control...Even Raph never dared to say a word.

And right now, Raph was alone. He somehow managed to lead these punks away from his baby brother. But soon realised he was alone at the backside of the school. Last day when Raph was at the locker room, he overheard that the punks would take Raph down along with his brothers. He didn't think it was this bad.

All of them were armed with bats, chains, knives and spiked knuckles. While Raph was here with just his temper and his childhood training in Martial arts. He lowkey wished his big brother was here with him, even though he refused to accept any help.

Raph stood in a perfect fighting stance ready to break bones but he wasn't going to attack first unless the punks start it. The air grew heavy with the tension surrounding him. It was so quiet that one could even hear the rusting of the leaves and for Raph...he could hear his own heartbeat.

He wasn't scared , infact the rush of adrenaline was getting hard to handle. His body was twitching to let it all out. And soon his wish was granted as one of the punks jumped at him with a mightly roar. Raph moved like lightning and dodged the attack easily, delivering a heavy blow at the chest of the punk which send him flying back in his starting position. His body lay still on the ground and painful moans could be heard.

Raph steadily straightened himself, not breaking his stance. His eyes again turned to see any movement. He was beyond furious. How dare these low lives think about hurting his baby brother!

Raph didn't have a problem risking his own life. But risking his brother's life was something he wasn't taught. And before Raph could analyze more, the gang started jumping at him him one by one.

Raph kicked, punched, struck, even took direct hits. But they felt like they just keep coming. One after another. Raph didn't back up though. He fought until his knuckles bleed and his legs hurt to the point he couldn't stand up. He looked at their faces and saw how they were smiling...in a mocking way!

What was so funny?

Was something yet to come?

And then it hit his head. Raph's eyes widened like a pan. How could he have been so careless. He thought he was helping his brother but instead he just made it ten times worse. Raph's breath stuck in his throat. His stance was becoming loose and droopy.

He had to go back.

He just had to!

Raph took a step forward and fell on the ground with a loud thud. His face flat on the dusty ground on its side. His rapid breathing pattern blew off dust from the ground like a row of mist in winter season, coming from mouth.

Raph felt something warm dripping down, drowning his face. Focusing alittle more he noticed...

"Oh so that's why I fell down!" He said to himself.

Someone struck his head with a batt and knocked him out. The light and sound fading away into nothingness. Embracing him his totally silence. He could feel light punches and kicks to his stomach and whole body. But the arriving unconsciousness was doing him a favour.

He heard a faint sound of heavy punching and kicking. He tried his best to lift up his heavy eye lids but the calm of darkness finally enveloped him.

**_TMNT_**

"Mikey get away from here and don't look back!"

His baby blue eyes searched for some hope that in his big brother's green eyes but all he found was anger and fire. His own eyes started to get numb because of the incoming tears.

"B-but Raph... we should call Leo!"

"Good idea, take my phone -

The read head pushed his cell phone into his little brother's hand without taking his eyes away from the incoming gang of punks.

"-run home or hide somewhere! Don't look back! And DON'T COME BACK FOR ME! Got it?"

Mikey's lower lips trembling at the thought of leaving his big brother like this. He didn't want to leave. He didn't want to be alone. He didn't want to run away.

"R-Raph...I-I can't!"

He hugged his big brother from behind begging him to understand why he didn't want to leave. Hiding his face in Raph's back to escape the tears and punks that were approaching them.

Raph gently pushed his baby brother's hand away from his body and turned his head slightly towards his baby brother who was hiding behind him for protection.

"It's gonna be ok Mikey and then we can go play Super Commando 3 at home! But you gotta go right now. I need to handle this!"

A whimper escaped the blonde boys throat. He wasn't convinced. He knew something wasn't right. But before he could argue, Raph immediately snaked his arms around him and pulled him along with him to avoid a person who had just attacked them. Both the boys fell on the ground but Raph quickly balanced them again and pushed his brother away.

"GO!"

"B-bu-"

"GET OUT OF HERE AND DON'T LOOK BACK. GO! RIGHT NOW!"

And Mikey didn't stop when he finally made his run. He ran with his eyes closed and tears leaking down his chubby freckled cheeks. He turned left and entered the library. Running further into the books and columns he hid himself in a corner to call his oldest brother Leo.

Ring...

Ring...

Ring...

Ring...

He listened as time passed by along with the bells but no one answered. He tried again. Pulled the phone away from his ear and brushed away his tears that were blocking his view. His hands trembling in fear and worry about his big brother.

He redailed the number.

"Come on Leo, pick up please!"

He kept chanting to himself. But suddenly a loud bang made him almost jump up and drop the cell phone. Somehow Mikey knew this wasn't good. Somehow he knew this huge bang at the library door wasn't really here to help him.

Somehow...

He knew he was in trouble.

Mikey tried to calm himself and focus on the surroundings. He noticed some steps walking casually around the abandoned library. That wasn't normal. If this person was here to read books he wouldn't be stalling like this. Mikey's heart raced.

"I know you're here Michelangelo!"

The voice so calm and smooth. It made Mikey's heard skip a beat. He almost choked on air. He knew this guy.

Bradford.

The one who started all of this. The one who loved to pick up on Mikey for no reason. He would pull Mikey's hair and beat him. Bradford was a senior. To the world he looked like he was a well resolved 23 years old young man but infact he was disgusting and low.

Mikey never knew why was he the target. He didn't even do anything to him. He only requested Bradford not to bully a kid, respectfully. And then Bradford started to got after him. Mikey was only 16. He wasn't as sharp as Leo. As smart as Donnie and as strong as Raph. He was way too innocent for his age.

"Why don't you come out and we can have a little talk...face to face!"

Mikey's breath caught in his throat. He felt Bradford nearing his spot. Mikey immediately closed his mouth by tightly placing the palm on it. He held Raph's phone in the other hand like a life line.

When Bradford reached the spot where Mikey had been, he noticed nothing was there. He scoffed and moved into the next column. Mikey crawled on his knees and tried to hide from the insane man.

Mikey hid under the table in a corner where his back was supported by the wall. He quickly dailed Leo's number again. And at the same time the library's door busted open. About 8 punks entered with bruses and injuries like they had been in a fight.

"Yo boss! Our guys took em down! He's totally getting basted into pulp!"

"Huh! I hope this won't be one of your another failure!"

"No way. But what about the blonde one?"

"Oh him? He's mine... isn't that right Michelangelo?"

He said out loud and clear and how unnaturally he turned his head in Mikey's direction who was hiding under the table. His breath caught and tears leaked down even more. Bradford knew where he was. He was just toying with him. Chasing him like a cat chasing a rat.

He closed his eyes and curled himself into a ball. Held on to the phone to his chest tightly and silently prayed that he wrong about Bradford knowing his hiding spot.

Bradford walked calmly toward the spot and stopped for a second. Then he walked to the left side. Mikey let put his breath that he was holding on to. He pulled out the phone again and dailed, Leo wasn't picking up.

Mikey cursed under his breath. He listened to the bells rung hopelessly. And all of the sudden he felt something gripped his leg tightly and pulled him forcefully from underneath the table. Mikey hit his head on the wall by which he was supporting himself. Stars twinkled infront of them and head throbbed in pain.

"Hello?"

A faint voice came to him from the phone. Mikey was completely pulled out by one of the punks and he the force caused him to loose his grip on the phone.

"Yo fellas look what I found!"

"Nice job Drake. Thought you could hide from us? Huh baby boy?"

Mikey struggled as he was pulled up from the grousnd.

"L-LET ME GO!"

"Be gentle Drake. He's just a little boy after all!"

The tone... there was something wrong about it. Something...disturbing. something very unpredictable. And Mikey hated unpredictable stuff.

Between his struggles Mikey kicked Drake right in the main house, who let go of him. Mikey fell on the floor with a thud but soon got up to run away in the opposite direction.

Only to be stopped by Bradford.

Bradford pushed Mikey on the ground, face first and pressed him hardly onto the ground leaving no space to move. His body weight crushing the boy underneath him.

Mikey let out a loud scream and cried out. He wanted to go back to his brother. He didn't want to be alone.

"You know I love it when the prey struggles to escape-"

Mikey ignored and tried to catch his loosing breath.

"-but I don't like them loud!"

And with a chop attack on his neck, Bradford knocked out Mikey.

"Take him to my car and made sure you get the hot headed one down as well!"

Bradford ordered and handed an unconscious Mikey to them. Who picked him up like a cat from the back of his shirt. Mikey's blond hair dangled down on his eyes hiding them while he was being carried away rather roughly.

Bradford looked at the thugs while they dragged the kid out of the door. His eyes dark and emotionless.

_**TMNT**_

'What the heck was going on?!'

Leo was trying to figure out why he was being attacked by some purple dragons in the mid of hall of school. He avoided any hitting, he tried to observe them and their moves. He knew he was stronger than them but he wanted answers.

"What the hell do you want?"

Leo growled like an animal almost freezing a few thugs in fear. But they were quick to overcome it and plunged again at the blazing blue eyed young adult.

He noted how all of them were quiet and trying to corner Leo. They were almost avoiding getting hit by him. Somehow it led Leo to the conclusion that they trying to keep him busy.

"I see what you guys are doing here. Keep me away from something. Right?"

He noticed how the eyes went wide of a few thugs. Confirming Leo's theory. But in a split second Leo's own eyes widened with horror when he realised that his brothers could be at risk while he was wasting his time here.

Leo was about to turn around and make a escape route when he heard someone yelling.

"DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY! HE'S ON TO US!"

And then Leo was surrounded. He had a bad feeling in his gut that Raph was in some kind of trouble while he was here fighting with these guys.

Dodging and punching the thugs, Leo felt his mobile phone vibrating with loud ringtone in his pocket, over and over. He heart kept sinking. In his mind he prayed that let caller be someone else. He wanted to pick up his phone so badly but the thugs weren't giving him any chance.

Finally when Leo decided not to go easy on them, he took them down with simple but brutal nerve attacks. All of them laying down on the floor like scattered leaves, moaning in pain.

Leo wiped the sweat from his brow and picked out his phone. He had almost 12 miss calls from Raph.

Just like Leo feared, he knew something was wrong with Raph.

Leo hurriedly opened the contacts and was about to speed dail Raph's number when his phone rang up again.

Leo's breath almost stuck in his throat as he hurriedly picked up.

"Helow?!"

But there was no answer.

All he could hear was some faint foot steps and then a 'thump' like something smashed to a hard surface ...almost like someone's head hit the ground.

Leo's hand unconsciously gripped his own shirt tightly like he was having some kind of heart attack. Beads of sweat pouring down his face again.

"...R-"

He tried to call out to Raph but the demons of fear had caught his throat.

Suddenly he heard wines and struggling of his 'youngest' brother.

"MIKEY!?"

No answer...

Only the cries were heard.

"Be gentle Drake, he's just a little boy after all!"

Leo's lungs sucked a sharp breath. He knew that voice.

Bradford.

Bradford and Leo were in the same class but the Bradford was older and had been been in Leo's class for two years now. Leo also knew this Drake guy.

Leo's blood was boiling when he heard his baby brother's struggling and pained voice. He heard Bradford saying to take his baby brother away and take care of Raph.

Leo instantly made a run towards the second floor where Raph's and Mikey's class was. He had to made sure they were both safe. Speeding away, Leo could hear a few voices. Sounded like a little crowd yelling for something.

Leo turned in that direction and his already boiling blood started to erupt like a volcano. He saw his little brother on the ground with his eyes almost closing due to unconsciousness.

Next second there was only the sound of snapping bones and necks. Other than that the whole hall was quite. Leo unleashes hell. At this point he didn't care if he got expelled.

Leo crouched down to his now unconscious brother who was bleeding and had several injuries. Leo desperately looked around to see if someone was near that could help him. By luck he got a bright idea to call his friend, Donnie for help.

"I-it's gonna be ok Raph! Just hang on. Donnie's on his way!"

Leo pulled his brother's head over his lap and stroked his messy hair with stinging eyes that were threatening to tear up. He was almost at the verge of a panic attack, he was having a hard time seeing his brother like this.

About two minutes laters Donnie arrived. His silky brown hair messy and he had some chemical spots on his white lab coat. His glasses weren't on with him, clearly he hurriedly like a rocket.

After all, Donnie was Raph's friend as well.

"Donnie! Hurry up, help me take him to the nurses office. Please!"

"Leo calm down he's gonna be ok. He looks bad but it's not life threatening..."

"Are you blind? He's bleeding! Hurry up!"

Donnie decided not to say anything. He knew Leo would blow up at him.

**_TMNT_**

Leo explained everything to Donnie while he was waiting for Raph's treatment to be finished. About 20 minutes in the nurse's office Raph finally opened his eyes, weakly. Leo was strolling like a mother hen looking for her lost chick. He was worried that the thugs might come back and hurt him.

Weak pained moans reached his ear, and he alomst snapped his neck while turning towards his brother's direction.

"Raph! Thank God you're ok!"

Leo side hugged him.

No

He strangles him!

"Leo cut it out! My head hurts!"

Raph yelled, making Leo letting go of him softly.

"O-oh I'm sorry. I didn't meant to h-"

"Can you shut up too? You're making it worst!"

Leo opened his mouth to say something but was immediately cut off when Donnie came in running.

"Raph! You're ok! I was so worried and yo-"

"JUST SHUT UP ALREADY! I'M FINE!"

"But-"

Raph simply growled from his place giving Donnie the hint that he should stay quiet otherwise it would be Donnie's turn to take Raph's place in the nurse's office.

Raph gripped him head trying to calm the throbbing pain. He tried to sit up, supporting him self on his elbow but failed. He was too tired and weak. Leo helped him push forward and Donnie stepped in to place the fluffy pillows for some support.

"T-thanks man!" Raph said to Donnie with odd voice.

"No worries Raph!"

"How are you feeling now bro?" Leo asked him, handing him a glass of water to ease his throat.

"I'm ok, geez quit being a mommy and -"

Raph stopped for a second and looked around as if something was missing

Or rather 'someone' was missing.

"- where's Mikey?"

"Mikey?" Donnie asked.

Raph completely ignored him and turned his heated gaze towards his older brother.

"Leo! where is Mikey?!"

"...I don't know! They took him Raph!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"I couldn't leave you like this! What if they came back for you!"

"DUDE HE'S OUT THERE! ALONE! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!"

Raph jumped out of the bed but the moment his feet touched the ground, he fell face first but Leo was quick to grab him.

"Raph please just calm down. You're not in the state to-"

" I don't care man! Those Dirt bags took our little brother! And you want to me to stay here? You want to guard ME? Even when Mikey's out there?!"

Leo could see his brother's eyes shining with glassy layer of tears that he was holding back. He was worried about his baby brother as well but he couldn't just be at two placed at a time.

Donnie stepped in and helped Raph on his feet.

"Leo...who's Mikey? That blonde kid who always with you guys when even you're free?"

Donnie's voice was so gentle and low, trying not to trigger any emotional buttons on either of his friends.

"Yeah! He's our youngest brother Donnie!"

"..."

"What?!" Leo and Raph said in union.

"HE'S YOUR BROTHER? HE DOESN'T EVEN LOOK LIKE YOU GUYS!"

Donnie pointed at the black hair of both the boys infront of him.

"He's our real brother,ok?! So what if he doesn't look Asian or something. It's natural!"

"I- I'm just...you know what? Leo I got Raph, you better go after Mikey and don't worry. I can take care of Raph...and my self!"

The determined look on Donnie said it all. Leo didn't need to be told twice. He had already been careless and no wasn't the time to waste anymore chances he had.

Leo stood up and looked at Raph directly into the eyes.

"Leo, just hurry up and make sure Mikey's ok, please!"

Raph's broken voice pleaded for help.

"Leo, take my bike! And I'll send you the location of Bradford by hacking his cell system!"

Donnie threw the keys at Leo and nodded in determination.

_**TMNT**_

He lay on the bed on his stomach. He felt like the ground was shaking even when his eyes were closed. Gathering a little bit of courage he tried to open his heavy eye lids but the bright light was too much to handle for his fuzzy mind.

He focused on his surroundings and noticed something soft beneath him. He was on a bed...or sofa. He didn't know the exact thing. Why was he on a sofa or bed anyway?

His eyes shot open as the memory flooded in his head. He sat up immediately and looked around. It was some kind of a bedroom, with some fancy decorations and stuff. They looked expensive as well. Mikey looked around with worried gaze, at the room.

His heart hammered on his ribs. He wanted to go back to his brothers.

But he didn't know where he was.

He got on his feet and ran towards the door. Hurrying, he turned the door knob over and over but it was locked from the out side. He slammed his fist, loudly to gain someone's attention.

"Helow? Anyone out there? Help me!"

He slammed again

"...Anyone? Please!"

No answer to given to his voice.

He backed up and looked around for some thing, some exit, some stuff that he could use to break the door with, anything.

Mikey picked a chair and slammed it into the door over and over but no use. He picked up a vase and slammed it at the door breaking it into pieces. He was about to pick something else when he heard the door knob turn. And with a loud squeak of the door, someone entered.

His hair dark blond...it wasn't Bradford.

It was Drake.

He looked at Mikey and then his eyes travelled around the room to see what a mess he had created. His body language almost gave away the hint that he was gonna go call someone. As Drake was about to turn around, Mikey attacked him but hitting right on his face with his knee.

He might be scared or young but he was never a quitter. He had been learning martial arts from Leo and Raph about a year now. He wasn't on their level but for his age he was good...very good.

The attack knocked the air out of the young man. He dropped down on the ground unconsciously with a broken nose that was bleeding heavily. Mikey side stepped and ran toward the door that was open. As he pulled the door open he slammed into something hard and the impact made him fall back on his butt.

Mikey gripped his head and shook alittle to gain his senses back.

"Nice of you to join us Michelangelo!"

Mikey's breath sealed in his lungs, he tried to release it but wasn't able to do it. He looked up, starting from the shiny boots, with blue tight Jeans and sky blue shirt to his face which had a smirk on it. Bradford's shadow towered over the blond boy like demons.

Mikey instantly backed up sliding himself against the smooth floor. His whole mind was blank at this point. He couldn't run now. He was there right where he started.

Bradford looked at the blooded unconscious body on the floor and then looked around.

He sighed.

"It seems like you didn't enjoy the setting of my room Michelangelo"

He walked forward closing the door and turning the key to lock it.

Mikey wanted to back up further but he didn't want to give away the thing that he was somewhat scared.

"I see you like trashing things all the time...isn't that right?"

Mikey looked at Bradford as he crouched down and picked up a piece of broke vassle. Mikey was slowly pushing himself up to stand up when-

"DON'T MOVE A MUSCLE!"

Bradford's voice roared up. Mikey's hands started shaking. Bradford stood up and walked calmly towards Mikey. He pulled a chair with him and placed it infront of Mikey to sat down.

"Let's have a little chat shall we?"

"W-what do you w-wanna t-talk about?"

"Hmm... good question. How about we start from the beginning?"

"...what do you mean?"

"Why do you like to trash other people's fun?"

Mikey's eyes lit up with a little fire in them.

"Dude! You hurt people! That's wrong!"

Bradford looked at him quietly, Mikey's blue eyes sinking into the blue of Bradford.

"You know I've never liked that loud mouth of your's didn't your brother teach you to control it?"

Mikey got on his one knee and one opposite hand to support himself from the ground.

"Don't talk about my brothers! And what did you do to Raph?! Where is he you phsyco!"

Bradford stood up knocking down the chair while Mikey took the opportunity and sliding his leg cross the floor, he tripped Bradford on the ground. Mikey hurried towards the door.

As he turned the door knob, he found it locked. He pulled hard at the knob trying to break it. His mind telling him if only he had payed more attention to his big brother's words about break locks, he wouldn't still be standing here. His eyes were threatening to tear up...

Which were released as he felt a strong grip on the back of head, pulling his hair. He let out a loud yell as he was yanked backwards on the ground. Bradford punched Mikey right into his chest and let him drop down on the floor shivering in pain. Mikey's breathe stuck in his throat. His eyes widened as he tried to suck air back into his lungs but the pain didn't allow him. He turned to his side gripping tightly at the painful spot on his chest. He wished Raph was here with him. Ralh would have definitely taken care of Bradford in no time.

As a little air entered his lungs he felt he was being pulled up from the ground. Mikey had his eyes closed trying to focus on his breathing, ignoring the pain.

However he felt air moving pass his hair tips like it was flowing all of the sudden. Like someone had opened a window. Mikey didn't dare open his eyes as he let his brain work on the several possibilities. And the next moment his back hit the edge of the bed, cutting off the concentration of oxygen once again. His eyes widened at the pain. Stars shooting in vision. An inaudible scream left his throat due to the sheer force of pain.

Bradford walked forward and pulled out a blade from his pocket, showing it off in the bright light of the room. He crouched down and pulled Mikey up once again by his collar, only to be thrown at the bed with force.

Mikey didn't have the time to react, he felt the sharp cold blade at his throat making him freeze in fear. Bradford tore off Mikey's orange shirt leaving his chest and torso to be felt by the chilly wind in the room.

"W-What...what are you doing? LET ME GO!"

Bradford's lowered himself more than enough and came right infront of Mikey's eyes, with a devilish smile. He slightly pressed the blade onto Mikey's throat and whispered.

"Still got a little voice in that tongue of your's? I'm just teaching you how to control it, something you're 'Big Brothers' never taught you"

Mikey felt something.

Something moving.

Something touching his skin, on his chest.

His breath quickened and pupils contracted in fear. He squirmed and tried to wiggle out.

"NO...L-let Go! I-I dont w-"

Before he could finish his words he felt his mouth being silenced by Bradford's own rough lips. He invaded Mikey's mouth roughly, like an untamed animal. Hungry for the hunt. Hungry to hurt.

Mikey tried to pull away his head but Bradford pressed his blade more drawing out a little smear of blood, reminding him what was at cost of he kept struggling. Mikey couldn't move his legs as Bradford's weight and height had him fully pressed down on the neatly made bed. Mikey's arms moved to push him away but no use, his force wasn't enough. Bradford simply removed his hand from Mikey's chest and gripped both of Mikey's petite hands in his single large one, pulling it over Mikey's head to pin him down completely.

He was sucking the life out of Mikey, who was already having difficulty with his oxygen supply. Mikey's tears started flowing repeatedly, going down towards his ears due to the face direction. He could feel his own heart beating like a drill machine. Bradford's tongue had finally stopped dancing but he didn't pull himself back. He kept himself attached to Mikey's lips.

Finally when he back, he looked directly at Mikey's tearful eyes and removed the blade only to gently stroke the kids cheeks.

"One voice and I'll have to teach you discipline. Got it?" He whispered gently.

Mikey wanted to scream as Bradford's hand once again creased the skin of Mikey's chest.

"I've always wondered why your lame excuse of brothers always protected you-"

Mikey wanted to defend his brothers but he couldn't.

""-I guess I know now. It's because you're so innocent!"

Mikey didn't notice when Bradford had his hands tied at the edge of the bed board. He was so consumed by the first act. Totally cut off from the whole world trying to escape it that he didn't notice anything else.

Bradford pulled up almost sitting on Mikey's body.

"I've always wanted to teach you a lesson for playing hero all the time. It was quiet annoying to be honest"

Mikey tugged hard on the ropes that had his hands tied up over his head. His tears constantly flowing down, wetting the bed sheets.

"..I- di-"

His voice was silenced with fear again. As Bradford's smile grew again.

"-Let's play a game Michelangelo. With each voice you make,you get your...punishment"

Bradford's weight painful pressed down on the 16 years old boy's body raising shivers at the hint of what might happen.

"You talk only when I allow you to talk, got it?"

His hand soothed the strands of hair away from Mikey's face who only closed his eyes tightly in response. Hiccups and cries lined up in his throat. He was stuck. He was alone. He was afraid. He was...

Weak.

Mikey throat let out sobs and whimpers. Tried as he might, but he couldn't hold them back. Bradford crouched down again and wiped the tears with him thumb. Mikey mentally screamed, his big brother Leo would always wipe his tears away in the same manner but when it came from Bradford...

It felt absolutely disgusting.

"Why are you crying like this?"

Bradford said to Mikey, who shook his head and cried out more.

"I- I- I wanna g-go b-back ho-h-home..."

Something changed and Bradford's soothing hands turned violent. His grip in Mikey's face was painful now.

"Wrong move boy, I didn't tell to talk!"

Mikey's eyes widened in fear.

"NO I DIDN'T MEAN TO-"

Bradford's left hand slid under Mikey's back and roamed over Mikey's smooth skin until he reached his lower back along the spine. Bradford's right hand went behind Mikey's skull and pulled his golden hair to make room for Bradford to attack Mikey's neck.

The force was enough, Mikey yelled loudly when his hair was pulled. He could feel Bradford lapping at his skin on collar bone. Biting it down leaving marks like an animal. At some placed Mikey's skin even cracked open at the force.

Mikey's tears didn't stop. He couldn't even look clearly at this point. Infact he was glad he couldn't see. For a moment Mikey even wished he'd just die and let the humiliation end. Mentally he kept saying sorry to his brothers for all the mistakes and mischievous acts he had ever pulled.

"I'm sorry! L-leave ...me a-alone please. I w-won't do anythi-ing... e-even again. J-just please-"

Bradford ignored every word, and he kept at the work he was doing. Admiring and kissing at Mikey's shoulders and neck down to his chest. And sometimes scratching it with his nails to draw blood giving Mikey more room to scream and him to continue his work.

A moment later Mikey didn't feel anything.

No pain

No touch

No hand on his lower back

No weight on him

Mikey blinked to wipe the tears away. But all his eyes could see, were the lights above his head and the sound of someone unzipping a zipper.

Wait..

What?

Mikey turned his head left and right, he couldn't see Bradford. His eye's range wasn't allowing him. Leo always told him that the fear of unknown was greatest. And right now he couldn't even imagine how he was going to get out of here. Infact he just wanted to die here. How could he face his brothers like this?

Bradford stood there, at Mikey's feet. Admiring at the work that he had pulled. The boy was on the bed, with his face up to the ceiling, his chest rising up and down rapidly with fear, the squirming form trying to break the grip from the bed, the constant hiccups and wailing, the marks of assault on his body... all adding pleasure to the work.

Bradford wasn't interested in Mikey, sexually. He only hated him and his brothers. What's a better way to cause them pain other than that to kidnap their baby brother?

A rape, ofcourse. Which he was already doing.

Couldn't go a scale below that.

Had to do the job perfectly out of its limits. Bradford wasn't new to whole stuff. Although Mikey sure was untouched.

Bradford walked around the bed towards Mikey's tied up arms. Unzipping his pants but not taking it off yet. He noticed how Mikey went dead still like a log when he approached. He untied Mikey's arms and pulled back gently

Mikey sat up immediately and backed up against the head board of the bed. He didn't even rub his sour wrists. His turn shirt didn't do good to hide the ugly pinkish marks on his body. His tears now flowed down to his cheeks instead of towards his ears like when he was lying down. Mikey's arms wrapped around him unconsciously. His body was shaking but he tried kept his dull eyes at Bradford.

"I've had enough of the games..."

Mikey sniffed and wipped his tears. Trying his best not to expose himself much while clearing his vision.

"...you know I've always hated you and your brothers. Always that goody two shoes around me, Leonardo. And that idiot Raphael-"

He walked over back to Mikey's feet.

"-But it's ok. Don't get your hopes high. Both of them are done for good...just like how you will be"

Mikey's closed his mouth not to make a loud sound otherwise Bradford will be on him again. He pressed his palms forcefully to conceal his voice and cries. Heavy tears flowed down. In all his life he had been told he was the most cheerful and happy kid. But right now, it felt like he was taking up all the tears of the world on him. They just wouldn't end.

Bradford gripped Mikey's ankle and pulled him over the edge of the bed. Mikey let out the loudest scream he'd even done in his life. He tried gripping the bed sheets and pulling on them to help him escape.

Bradford gave a slight thug and pulled Mikey down on the ground. He picked him up and threw him back on the bed, but this time his face was towards the mattress of the bed. Mikey supported himself to get up but was pushed back when Bradford's hand came down on Mikey's face, forcefully pressing him down. Mikey's tried his best to move the man's hand but couldn't.

Bradford's other hand snaked on Mikey's body from behind to front. Feeling every part of him. His hand moved to unclip the buckle of the belt on Mikey's pants. There was no space between Bradford's chest and Mikey's back. Mikey's face had been pushed down making him slightly raised upwards from behind. While Bradford's one Knee slid between Mikey's legs as he pulled his pants down leaving the shorts on him.

"I DONT WANT THIS PLEASE-

No reply was given only the free moved towards the public region.

"- PLEASE I'LL D-DO ANYT-THING JUST N-NOT THIS!

Mikey's muffled screams got louder as Bradford's hands moved over Mikey's organ. Bradford kissed the back of Mikey's neck softly.

Mikey broke down and it all stopped.

_**TMNT**_

Leo checked the address twice on his screen and entered the house quiet skillfully like a ninja. The silence in the house indicated that there was either no one in the house or something was seriously wrong. And Leonardo's bet was on the 2nd option.

Although the house looked to be safe for roaming around, Leo didn't lower his guard at all. Checking up the ground level of the house he made sure no one was there. Leo safely made his trip upwards to the stairs when he heard a loud scream.

His foot stopped mid way on the steps. His teeth grounded in anger. That scream was much familiar to Leo's liking. Without the fear of getting caught, Leo ignored the sneaking moves and zoomed towards the source. His eyes roamed at every direction. He tried to focus on the sound but his own heavy breath was hindering it.

Leo took a step forward. Didn't know where to go or where to look. There were several rooms with door closed but then he heard a thud and muffled screams. Which were too loud to be called muffled for Leo's liking.

In the next moment he was Infornt of the exact door where Bradford and Mikey were. Leo turned the knob fastly but silently only to be found it locked. His angry was taking over him like darkness of night taking over the sunset. With each passing second his patience grew weaker and weaker.

He could hear his brother's pleading voice. Begging for Bradford to stop. Stop that certain something that he didn't wanted. Mikey's voice was raspy and off due to all the crying and screaming. He knew if anything had happened to his brother. He would completely loose himself.

Leo backed up two steps and kicked the knob broken. The door flung open and Leo entered, the 1st thing he saw was an unconscious body lying on the floor with a bleeding face.

It was Drake.

The next time took his limits away.

He saw his baby brother on the bed with Bradford on the top of him. Mikey's face completely buried in the mattress with force and Bradford's other hand roaming over Mikey's inner thigh. Bradford's own pants was loosely tucked to his waist. And Mikey's own turn shirt and pants left forgotten in some corner of the room, leaving him with his shorts only.

A feeling took over Leo.

a surge of lightening...

A wave of anger...

Some feelings of hatefulness

His eyes were no longer ocean blue. No...they were black. Just like how Bradford's soul was.

_**TMNT**_

Bradford didn't notice the knob turning, Mikey's screams were masking any kind of voice that was reaching him.

Bradford continued to roam his hand, kissing softly at the back of his neck. While the younger cried in disapproval. Bradford's hand slid under Mikey's shorts and was about to move further when something connected on the side of his ribs.

A sound of nasty crack echoed through the room walls.

A flash of pain went through his body and mind almost blinding him to the core. Bradford hit the ground hard smashing in the sofas and table. He pulled himself up after a good while. He eyes travelled up from the ground to look at what had happened. He had barely focused when a faint flash of Deep blue eyes with dark expressions moved towards him. His breath was cut off when he felt a sharp pain under his chin.

Another crack echoed through the room.

It wasn't loud enough.

Not for Leo's liking.

Bradford hit the ground loudly on his back. And whirled in pain. His hand moved to touch his cracked chin but his hand stopped mid air when he his eyes widened in pain. Pain he had never felt in years.

Somehow his chin wasn't the on causing this much pain. Not even his side ribs. It was his sternum. A sharp pain and pressure, making it hard for him to breath air.

Leo slammed his foot forcefully on the top Bradford's chest, applying pressure he broke Bradford's sternum with another loud crack. The sharp edges sunk into the flesh of the man and he finally let of a yell that hit Leo's ears.

But that didn't satisfy his thirst.

He wanted Bradford to beg.

Leo crouched down and pulled his head up slightly, who was still screaming from the pain.

"Scream a little louder while you still can-"

Bradford stopped to take a breath, he opened his one eye to focus on the attacker, with ragged breaths

'-your throat is the next in list!"

Leo slammed his head back to ground. It reminded Bradford how he had slammed Mikey's face down in the bed.

Bradford's hand came up to push Leo off from him. But Leo caught his fist. His eyes never left Bradford's. Demons played over Leo's soul and mind. He wasn't gonna leave until he took Bradford's last breath.

Leo's eyes flashed again and he snapped Bradford's wrist by twisting it hard. The satisfying crunch made it's way to Leo's ears.

"That was the same hand you used to touch my little brother, right?"

Leo's voice dark and emotionless.

Bradford couldn't even speak, he was busy screaming at the top of his lungs. Leo growled and slammed his fist on Bradford's throat, silencing him like there was a switch on him.

Bradford coughed and started to freak out at the loss of his voice. It reminded him how he tried to make Mikey mute.

How karma did an instant playback to him.

The irony.

Animalistic expressions and growls left Leo's throat as he kept punching Bradford's face over and over to a point he looked like a purple sac with red colours. That was blood.

Bradford had lost his consciousness. But Leo never stopped. His angry wasn't ready to go.

All of a sudden low whimpers and sniffs hit his ears, breaking the spell of demons that had plagued Leo's mind. He turned around and looked at his little brother who was still on the bed face down, crying and shaking badly.

Leo got up immediately forgetting that he had yet to take Bradford's life. He went to his brother's side and crouched down. He placed a shaky hand over his little brother's messy hair. His eyes full of concern and sadness. He wanted to cry at the sight of his brother but he had to control himself if he wanted to help.

"M-Mikey?"

As soon as Leo's hand touched Mikey's head. His already closed eyes tightly sealed himself again and he screamed again.

"I'M SORRY! PLEASE... J-JUST NO

M-MORE!"

Leo backed up instantly with wide eyes. What had Bradford done to his little brother. Leo stood up and forced himself to do something despite all the struggles Mikey was making.

"Mikey! It's me Leo! Come one buddy open your eyes please.!"

Leo gently flipped Mikey on his back to pick him up but stopped as his eyes let put some tears and he turned his head away. The sight of marks on Mikey's body instantly reminded how he could have avoided it if he wasn't with Raph but the situation wasn't under his control. He hated it.

Mieky's cried didn't stop. Leo once again forced himself and he shook Mikey to snap him out of the trauma. He cupped Mikey's face and wipped away his tears. Hugged his little brother until he was ready to open his eyes.

After about 5 minutes of struggling, Mikey managed to open them when he felt on was forcing him or touching him. He felt warm, upon looking he found that his big brother had him in an embrace.

"L-L-Leo?"

"I'm here Mikey"

Leo's voice was soft and soothing. Mikey's eyes once again turned numb and he hugged his brother back. Using him to cover his exposed body. Leo stroked his hair and kissed on the top of his head repeatedly. Leo took off his shirt and thrushed it onto Mikey's body, leaving him with a drak blue tank top.

"Don't worry. I'll take you back home-"

"NO-"

Leo shushed him and smiled gently. Wrapping his arms around his little brother and picked him up from the bed in his arms. Mikey hid his face into Leo's chest and sniffed.

"Leo... He h-Hurt and a-and..."

Leo walked over to the door and stopped. He looked back over his shoulder to glare at Bradford.

"Don't worry Mikey. He won't even get up again... ever!"

When Leo took Mikey back to home, Raph was waiting to him with his plastered arm. He ran forward ignoring Donnie's words and pushed Leo away to snatch Mikey. Both of the brothers cried in each others arms. Leo's own eyes started tearing up. He joined his little brothers in the sad hug.

After calming down Leo encouraged Mikey to tell what had happened,who explained fearfully. Leo had to sooth him down. He even feared going to school anymore. He became so fearful that he wouldn't even leave anywhere without one of his brothers.

After about month when Mikey started to settle down and found courage to go to school. Leo and Raph decided to keep an eye on Mikey...and Bradford.

After two days of joining, when they crossed Bradford, Leo took the front steps while Raph was behind Mikey. Only a simple look and a smirk that Bradford passed to them was enough for Raph and Leo. But both of them just exchanged a look at each other and passed by.

The next week, they got the news that Bradford was in the hospital and had changed city due to some personal issues. Mikey who used to be afraid, slowly started recovering more and more back to his cheerful self.

"Leo Leo Leo, did you hear that? He got kicked out of school and ...and he changed his city too!"

Mikey jumped up to Leo and side hugged his big brother. Leo smiled down and patted his head. Mikey noticed the wrap of bandages on his big brother's fists.

"Leo? What happened? Are you ok?"

"Ok this? It's nothing Mikey. I just got the chance to hit the a punching bag...hard!"

Raph stepped in with more than a few bandages on his whole left arm.

"...Raph! What HAPPENED?" Mikey looked worried.

"Its nothing little brother. Just a little lesson that needed to be taught!"

Mikey looked confused while Leo and Raph looked at each other with a satisfying smirk on their faces. They were perfectly sure that no one will ever dare to look at their brother in the same way ever again.


End file.
